Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $5.99 each and baskets of oranges for $8.98 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of oranges before heading home. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the oranges. Price of bananas + price of oranges = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $14.97.